


Padawan to Party Girl

by Quelch



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Expansion, Corruption, F/M, Fetish, Loss of Virginity, Partying, Transformation, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quelch/pseuds/Quelch
Summary: This is a short piece I was commissioned to write. Ahsoka Tano finds a new lease on life after being afflicted by a Sith artefact which turns her into a sexy party girl. Contains: bimbofication, implication of sex. All characters are 18+.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 5





	Padawan to Party Girl

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away… Ahsoka Tano found herself facing Asajj Ventress yet again.  
The two were lightsabre-duelling atop the raised platforms of the hanger in a Republic battle cruiser.  
Both had been sent on a mission to retrieve an ancient Sith artefact of unknown origin and purpose  
from the misty swamps of Dagoba, and although Tano succeeded, the Sith apprentice had snuck  
aboard her transport, sealing them both in the hanger to prevent any interference from clones. The  
Night Sister whipped the artefact away from Ahsoka’s belt pouch using the force, only for it to stop  
mid-air as Ahsoka retaliated with her own power. The force struggle continued until the damaged  
platform Ventress was standing on collapsed, sending her plummeting. The orb quickly shot back to  
Ahsoka’s hand, where upon making contact, exploded into a dense cloud of pink dust. Ahsoka  
entered a coughing fit as she breathed in the fine powder, unaware the miasma was gravitating  
towards her, making contact, and absorbing into her skin. Eventually the fog cleared and Ahsoka  
recovered, only to find Ventress fleeing in a stolen starship. The Republic forces would send their  
ships after her, but Ahsoka knew they wouldn’t catch up with her. Ahsoka would soon make her way  
back to Coruscant, where Anakin Skywalker debriefed her. He felt a hint of a disturbance in the force  
surrounding Ahsoka, but thought he was just being paranoid, and didn’t mention it, not feeling like  
the Sith artefact being destroyed was a major issue. Ahsoka entered her room in the Jedi Temple,  
laying down on her bed, reflecting on her mission. Her thoughts soon turned to the room itself, as  
she began considering its décor for the first time and concluded that it was way too gloomy and  
could do with some stylish décor. Looking through her clothes, she appreciated how her top  
emphasized her cleavage, but missed her old, skimpier attire, and how it displayed her toned  
stomach and legs. Furthermore, it sucked that she didn’t really own anything besides her clothes and  
lightsabres. Surely the Jedi Masters wouldn’t mind if she had one or two cute possessions? These  
thoughts held her attention, until she passed into a restless sleep, dreaming of herself having fun at  
parties and clubs, and looking sexy doing so…

The next morning, Ahsoka had a training session with Anakin, and to her bewilderment, found  
herself failing to keep up to her usual standard of physical excellence. Her pants were tight around  
the hips and ass and she could have sworn her top had shrank the way her boobs were straining  
against the fabric. Anakin saw how tired “Snips” was, and with his usual standard of deductive  
reasoning, decided it was because she was exhausted from lack of sleep, choosing to end the  
training, sending his Padawan off to rest. Walking through the temple corridors, Ahsoka soon found  
herself out of breath and burning up. Upon staggering into her room, she quickly stripped out of her  
clothes and attempted to regain her composure, only to be racked with pain throughout her body as  
she grew by a foot, and muscles developed from years of training melted away, leaving her  
physically weak. In turn, the fat around her hips, butt and boobs ballooned, leaving her with curves  
to die for, while her waist was left waspishly thin, giving her an hourglass figure worthy of the most  
beautiful Twi’lek models. Her face too transformed, becoming womanlier and more refined with  
higher cheekbones, sultry eyes and a dainty, slim nose, while her already plush lips developed a  
natural pout. Ahsoka became less concerned with the pain in her body as her brain was rocked by  
energy, her mind re-arranging as priorities, interests and personality shifted to less noble ideals. In  
the fog of excruciating pain, she passed out, entering a dreamless slumber.

Ahsoka awoke a few hours later feeling groggy. “Well that was like a total drag”. The first thing she  
noticed were the two orange orbs like balloons stuck to her chest. “They’re, like, new. I ain’t  
complainin’ though!”, she said as she groped them, becoming aware of her bodacious ass and hips.  
“And it looks like you got friends *giggle*”. Upon inspection of her body, she immediately  
appreciated her transformation. “Damn, the force is like deffo with me if it wants me looking this  
hawt! And with a bod like this, I need the clothes to show it!”. Not being able to fit into her old  
clothes, she put on an old Jedi robe she kept spare and headed to Coruscant’s most fashionable  
shopping district. First getting bright red nails extensions, she visited boutique after boutique, buying  
clothes, décor for her room, fashion magazines, accessories, and makeup. The store-workers were  
shocked to see a Jedi shopping like a fashionista, but knowing of their power, made no comment to  
her. Returning to her dwelling, Ahsoka started blasting pop music as she decorated with posters,  
knickknacks, mood lighting and indulgent silk bedsheets with the fluffiest of pillows, placing a cute  
cartoonish pink Wamprat plushie in the bed’s centre. She modelled her new clothes, and  
experimented with her makeup, uploading pictures of her looks to the new social media accounts  
she made, where the novelty of a such a hot fashionable Jedi was attracted droves of followers.  
Feeling she was ready, with her tight dress, high heels, jewellery, seductive makeup, expensive  
perfume, and clutch, she made her way out to Coruscant’s clubbing district, quickly making new  
friends as she drank and danced the night away, all the while flooding social media with pics, her  
force abilities keeping her sober. She met a similarly sober clone trooper in a bar, and they  
immediately hit it off, and a couple of hours later, she was back at the 501st barracks, her cherry  
popped. Unfortunately, Captain Rex chose this time to conduct an inspection. catching the two in  
the throes of passion. Normally he was fine with his men letting off some steam in this way, but  
even though she had developed so much, he still recognised Commander Tano, who was shocked to  
be caught by her friend.

Rex let the trooper make an escape (taking note of his serial number to reprimand him later), and  
immediately called Commander Skywalker over to the barracks, who was joined by his master,  
General Kenobi. Anakin kicked himself for not acting on his suspicions as Obi Wan reprimanded him  
for his carelessness. Ahsoka was brought to Master Yoda, who sensed the nature of her affliction.  
The artefact contained some kind of Force virus designed by the Sith to make a Jedi or Sith weak,  
both physically, mentally, and with the force, and thus easy prey. It had never been used before as  
the Sith Lord who designed it was forced to leave it behind upon a Jedi attack. If the activities of this  
Sith Lord could be retraced, then a cure could potentially be found, and Anakin, Captain Rex, and a  
command of clones set off on a mission to find a cure. Before leaving, Ani left Ahsoka in the care of  
his secret lover, Senator Padme Amidala, feeling a female presence would be beneficial for his  
apprentice. Ahsoka was tearfully apologetic to “Skyguy”, thanking him for going on such an arduous  
journey, who reassured “Snips” before departing.

Padme and Tano already got on like a house on fire, and the senator consoled the saddened former Jedi.  
The two became nigh-inseparable when Padme was not working, enjoying the feminine  
activities which Padme had deprived herself of for so long; watching movies together, going out  
shopping and to beauticians and spas, gossiping and socialising, Ahsoka giving Padme frequent  
makeovers; she even convinced her regal friend to go out partying with her once in a while. Even  
still, Ahsoka was feeling useless, and still wanted to help the Jedi and the Republic in some way.  
Padme took pity on the Togruta, taking her under her wing and teaching her the ways of politics; a  
world Ahsoka managed to closely relate to her love of gossip and socialising, with all the drama that  
unfolded. After a little tutelage, Ahsoka became Padme’s secretary, using her social skills to her  
advantage as her friendly and conversational demeanour eased Padme’s fellow senators into more  
agreeable moods, though this was more due in part due to her goddess-like looks and flirting.  
Ahsoka even managed to maintain her strong connection to the force and use it to her advantage;  
although she could no longer levitate objects, her emphatic and sensory powers were off the charts,  
being able to sense the auras and emotions of others and connect with them on a spiritual level.  
Despite her official role, Ahsoka was still a party girl at heart, and maintained a social media  
presence as she obsessed over fashion and shopping and partied many nights away at clubs and in  
beds. As Anakin and the Jedi held out hope for a cure, Ahsoka fully settled into her new life, loving  
both her professional and social success, not missing her life as a Jedi one bit.


End file.
